Third Year Love
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: just a short one shot but there will be a sequel. Starts with Divination, takes place in third year. DM/HG!


_AN: And so I begin again. With school finished now for good I have more free time on my hands yay! This fic takes place in the trios third year at Hogwarts it's only a one shot but there will be a sequel._

And so we begin...

* * *

Hermione's POV

I 'landed' I guess you could say in divination next to Harry and Ron.

"I swear this class is a load of rubbish." I said quietly.

"How did you get here? Harry when did she get here?"

"I don't know I didn't see her come in" I smiled, it was still my secret the time turner, almost a whole year without a having anyone finding out.

"My dear, since the very first time you walked into this room I knew you did not possess the power of Divination." The 'Professor' said looking at my hand. I frowned and scoffed before throwing her off, before sending the crystal ball onto the floor and rolling down the stairs. I stormed off out of the lesson and angrily went to the 3rd floor tapestry.

* * *

"Stupid teacher. And she calls herself a professor, huh." I muttered to myself.

"Well well well, you're not so much of a goody two shoes are you." I turned around at the voice I had grown to know so well.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I came to see if you were alright, I didn't know that it was a crime to see if your girlfriend was ok." I looked at him and felt my anger drain away.

"You're right I'm sorry." I said as he sat down next to me.

"It's ok, I know by now how hot headed you can be." I looked at him and scoffed.

"And what about you? You're not like that at times?" I asked, he smirked and laughed.

"I'm a Malfoy what do you expect?"

"Nothing less. By the way I haven't had a chance to speak with you since the first night of term. How's your arm? I was terrified; I came to visit you in the infirmary but you where asleep."

"It's fine now. I'm sorry about my father; you know what he's like. When he says something it's almost law."

"I know but we have to keep up appearances too so I'm sorry for anything I do in the future."

"I know. It'll be okay." I said as I leant over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

We sat in silence for what seemed like a long time before I looked at my watch.

"You had better go back in." I said quietly not really wanting him to leave. I hadn't seen him properly like this for so long and I was desperate for some quiet alone time soon.

"I know, but I really don't want to go back in there. That class is a nightmare, why did we take it again?" I laughed and held his hand.

I watched him look around before pulling me up off the ground.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I nodded and let him pull me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked but he shook his head indicating he wasn't planning on telling me.

"You'll see in a minute." We stopped suddenly in front of a blank wall on the 4th floor.

"What's-"I began before being cut off.

"Shhh." He said.

I watched and waited as a door began to appear.

"Draco, that's the..." I started.

"Yes the room of requirement." He finished as he quickly looked around before pulling me into the room.

"But how did you find it?" I asked.

"I stumbled along it by accident." I smiled and nodded. I took the time to look around for the first time. I looked and Draco shocked and embarrassed. He frowned and looked around before going red.

"Ummm, sorry I didn't realise." He said as the room started changing into a more 'appropriate' theme.

"It's fine." I said as I sat down on the couch waiting for him to join me.

"So I got your owl the other day." I started.

"Yeah about that, if you don't want to I completely understand."

"No it's not that I don't want to, it's just what are you going to tell your parents?" I asked

"Umm, about that please don't get angry." I frowned but nodded.

"During the holidays I was out with Blaise and I missed one of your owls and mum got it, she read the letter and when I got home mum confronted me about it. I told her about our relationship and she was really happy about it. It was her idea for you to come to the manor, she wants to meet you and thought it was a perfect opportunity as Lucius is away one 'business'. He said, I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Great I'll write to mum tonight and tell her." He said suddenly very excited as if he'd learned he was a wizard for the first time all over again.

"Are you sure your father won't be home?"

"We doubt it, he's hardly ever home these days, searching for his 'master'" Draco spat and I laughed.

We sat for hours in the room of requirement just talking about everything and nothing but before long we realised we'd missed all of our classes for the day and skipped dinner.

"We'd better leave." I said getting ready to stand up.

"Wait." He said stopping me from going just yet. I looked at him wondering what was wrong when I realised he was leaning in so I leant in too.

We kissed and even though we had kissed many times before this was better than any of past. I smiled as we pulled away, before pulling him towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before running to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"HERMIONE! Where have you been, you skipped all of our classes today."

"I know I'm sorry, I got so caught up in a book down underneath the quiditch stands." I lied.

"I'm going to head to bed; I'll see you all in the morning." I said running up the stairs.

I lay on my bed and smiled. I quickly looked door to our dorm before pulling out a picture of Draco and I at the beginning of the year. It was the day he asked me out, and the day I actually found myself falling in love with the blonde haired snake.

_Three more weeks. Three more weeks and I can spend the holidays with him._ I thought to myself as I stuffed the picture away and flicked the door unlocked again.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

"Mum, this Hermione Granger. Mione, this Naricissa." Draco introduced his mother.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hermione, please call me Naricissa." I smiled and nodded before following them into their mansion.

"I've had the guest room made up for you, Draco you can show her up to the room. I'll call you when lunch is ready." She said smiling before rushing off.

"See, mum likes you." He teased at my earlier fears that she wouldn't like me.

"She's really nice." I said slightly surprised at how friendly she was.

"See we're not that cold hearted. Well with one exception." He said slightly angered at the thought of his father.

He led me to the room I was staying in which was right next to his, and I quickly put all my clothes in the draws and I sat next to Draco on the bed.

We sat and talked for hours and just hung out while occasionally making out now and again. _Well we are teenagers._ I thought.

The rest of my two week stay went too quickly for my liking and before I knew it I had to say good bye to Draco and I was on my way to the Wesley's like usual before school started back for our forth year.

"I'll see you in six weeks okay?" He whispered as we hugged goodbye.

"Yeah remember to write okay?" he smiled and nodded and I gave him a kiss good bye before grabbing the portkey. I landed at the burrow with a sigh not too happy about having left Draco.

I looked up at the burrow with another sigh. _Just six weeks._ I thought heavily.

"Mum mione's here!" Ginny yelled as she came out to greet me.

"Hermione, come in dear, Ron and Harry are upstairs you know the way. Dinner will be shortly.

I smiled as Ginny babbled on about her crush on a boy, who I knew was Harry. _Well some_ _things never change._ I thought as I found the boys up in Ron's room playing exploding snap.

I joined in and laughed as I won by complete accident. _Just six weeks._ I reminded myself.

* * *

_**Hey everyone this is just a one shot but there will be a sequel to this but it takes place in 7**__**th**__** year with just flashbacks of 4**__**th**__**-6**__**th**__** years. Hope you liked it! R&R plz.**_

_**Princess Of Darkness17**_


End file.
